There's No Going Back
by TLow18
Summary: For my English class i had to write a story to combine three book's we read through the year. so my three books were two books from the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod and the Hunger Games. We had a class main character to be in all the stories. Here's the result of three days of work. I ended up getting a 100% on this as well.


Hi, my name is Charlie Blue Harrison, but people usually just call me Charles. I am twenty-three years old and have lived almost everywhere in my life. I am writing this so everyone knows my incredible life story that everyone seems to want to know about. We'll start at the beginning.  
When I was born, which is remarkable on its own, I had blue eyes and blonde hair, but over time that changed, and I started realizing what I was. You see, my mom was a normal human, normal parents, and a normal life… up until she met my dad. My dad was unique, but I didn't really get to know him that well because at the age seven he passed away in a fire. Anyway, he was a vampire, a vampire who loved a human, which is illegal on its own, along with some of the stuff that he has done in the past, me for example, I'm unique and illegal too. I am the first vampire who was born and not created. When I was younger all I could remember was the fact that my dad had the strength to not feed off of mom. He would feed from a donated blood bag from my aunt who worked at a hospital, and he expected me to do the same. Which now, that would be difficult on its own, blood bags are good yes, but they don't have the nutrients that the source has, and dad knew that. Every once in awhile, I'll catch him sneaking out for a late night snack but don't worry, he only dined on the homeless and the sick, which also explains the lack of either in our town. But he was strong and didn't dine on mom, which made him a good man in my eyes, made me want to be just like him. When I was five, we got new neighbors; from what I can remember, they didn't have a lot of help moving the furniture, so dad volunteered to help out, and because I wanted to be like him, I did the same. That's when I met the little girl next door, beautiful brown hair, eyes of rushing blue seas, and a smile that lit up the sky in my heart, and her name was Snow. After a month or so, my dad started calling Snow my girlfriend because we hung out so much, but at that age, you don't think anything of it. You just think it was a friendship and nothing more, so I mostly ignored it. Whenever mom got the chance, she'd invite Snow over for dinner or to play a board game; at one point, she got to sleep over, so we made a fortress out of the couch cushions and slept in the living room. Late that night, she woke me and said three words that I would never expect, and will never forget, "I love you." As we grew, we went to the same school, did the same thing, and hung out every day. When I was seven, I was at school, and I had just went into the lunch room when I got called to the office. When I got to the office, the principal was talking to a firefighter. When the principal finally noticed me sitting in the chair, his face was grim and not so happy. He nodded to the fireman who then turned to me, leaned down beside me and said in a calm manner, "I'm sorry son, but your house has caught on fire. Your parents are gone." Those last few words are what hit me the most, your parents are gone. Those words hurt me worse than anything. A tear had washed down my face, as I started to whimper, the fireman put a hand on my shoulder trying to assure me that everything was alright, but it wasn't, my parents are dead. My aunt came to the school to get me and took me to the house, or what's left of it. After a moment, we left the charred remains of my house, and within moments, we were at my aunt's house three blocks away, away from my house, and away from Snow's house, which hurt. After a week, I started going back to school. After what happened, everyone seemed to be sympathetic around me, trying their best to keep me happy; I kind of grew to know this feeling, getting what I wanted, but I didn't want that to be my normal life, so after a month, of this I told everyone to quit, and after that it ceased. Since my house burnt, I went to live with my aunt, but seeing as my aunt was human, it took her awhile to get used to the idea of a vampire living with her. At the age of nine I was already playing sports and getting tougher. Every year in the towns around they hold a type of Hunting Games; in reality, it's like a sacrifice because they don't hunt animals; they put sixteen kids from a range of ten to eighteen into a small section of land, in which it could be a snow biome or even a desert biome. I feel as though it is cruel and very harsh, so next year, I will have to put my name into a bucket and hope that my name isn't drawn for the next eight years. My aunt isn't too happy about it either; she doesn't want to lose me like she lost her son. Her son had been in the final four of the games and was taken out by an arrow through the chest. She was devastated when his name was drawn and even worse when they showed him dying on the television. It took awhile to comfort her back to normal, and since that day, she vowed to not have kids. Snow and I are still together, and now I guess you can say we're officially dating. We've gone out to dinner, with parental view, been to the movies, and every once in awhile, we would sneak in some kisses. She's not happy about the Hunting Games either. She's hoping that my name isn't drawn either, but only time will tell if it is drawn. My blood hunger has been growing; normal bags don't suffice anymore. I'm starting to go out late at night and do what dad did and feast on the homeless. If this keeps up, if I do get called into the Hunting Games, I should be careful of my secret to everyone that will surely be watching. I've been picking up speed too, not like normal human speed, but like vampire speed, and I've also learned telepathy and other cool stuff too, which thinking about it; if I was to be put into the Hunting Games, then I could just make my next victim to follow me into dense woods or a cave just somewhere away from the cameras and take a bite. Unlike my aunt and Snow, I'm not really afraid if I am called into action because I know I can survive. By age of fifteen, my name wasn't called, several friends names were, and not one survived. Snow's name was called once, but luckily someone volunteered in her place. My heart stopped when the called her then; I was so afraid that I had lost the one who was close to me, again. This year has been rough between school and my hunger; I'll sleep in class and walk the night. But I am passing everything, I'm not that smart, but I do understand what the teacher says through my sleep, and I'm not really struggling, I've been maintaining a B average all year. This week, we get out because of the Hunting Games; I guess it gives whoever is chosen a chance to say their goodbyes just in case and to put all their affairs in order. I spent all night with Snow in my arms on the couch watching movies and eating popcorn, talking about the next day and how dreadful it would be if I was to be picked for our town. The next day came rolling right along; I made breakfast, but my aunt couldn't stay. She had to hurry and get to the hospital to start working, so really I made breakfast for Snow, which wasn't bad. We spent the rest of the morning together, and when the time came to meet at the square for the drawing of names, we held hands all the way up there. When we got there, we were supposed to split between the girls and boys, so before we parted, we snuck in one quick kiss and parted to our sides. It was another thirty minutes before the show even started. This guy walked up to the microphone and gave a speech. I don't remember what it was about, but it is usually about how we started doing the Hunting Games. When he finally got done with his speech, he gave us all a grave look and said with utter demise, "I hope you're lucky this year like you were the last." They spun the clear glass ball with all the names in it. Only one boy and one girl name will be pulled out, so they did the girls first. When they finally stopped the ball, the guy opened a hatch and plucked a name from it. "Snow", he said, looking to the crowd. I was in complete shock, and I couldn't do anything; I finally got the strength to look at her, and she was in tears. The guards came to her and escorted her to the front. I knew what I would have to do to make this better. When they would call the next name, which will be a boy's name, I will volunteer as a tribute in his place. The rules state that the last two survivors who are left in the game, and are from the same district, will both be declared the winner. So all I'd have to do is protect Snow and make sure that both of us will make it to the end. When Snow went up to the stage, the guy shook her hand and said something that we couldn't hear. When he escorted her to a chair, he went to the ball of names again, this time with boys' names in it. He spun the ball, and after a minute or two of either suspense or to make sure it was mixed thoroughly, it stopped on its own this time, and he plucked a name "Charlie." I was in a mix, a mix of sorrow, fear, and then there was a tiny bit of happiness. The guards didn't need to escort me; I was already on my way up there. All the way up, I kept my head down and my hands in my pocket. When I finally got up to the stage, I could tell that everyone wasn't happy about me being put into the fight, but they couldn't really say anything to stop it. After I shook the guy's hand, he looked to the crowd and gave a speech about how brave we were to be part of this, but I wasn't really paying attention to any of it. All I could do was look straight down; I didn't even look at Snow, at least, not without tears falling. When we said our final good-byes, we boarded the train and headed off. The trip would last a day or two, so we each got our own rooms. When we were finally settled in and all, we sat in a room with a couch, TV, and a full wall window. When I finally got to talk to Snow, I could tell that she was hurt, hurt that we are risking our lives for the people's own enjoyment. All I could do was try my best to comfort her, but I knew it wouldn't help. Around midday, I made the decision that when we get out of this, if we get out of this, that I would tell her what I was, and that's becoming an issue for me because there is no blood on this train, and I don't think they'd stop long enough for me to find a hobo-to-go anytime soon. So all I could do is try my best to keep my secret low, just until I get to the arena. When it was time to eat, we were not disappointed. There was ham, turkey, corn, and a lot of other stuff. It was an amazing feast, except that human food doesn't really do anything for a vampire. So after we ate, Snow and I sat on the couch together and watched what was going on the TV, which wasn't much; but around nine o'clock, the channel changed to channel sixty-nine. Nothing really goes on with this channel, except for once a year they show the tributes walking to the stage and show previous games. Both Snow and I got tired of watching this, so we just decided that it was time for bed.  
When I finally got up, it was probably around 9 o'clock, which was pretty late for me. When I looked out the window, I noticed that we were stopped, so I got up, hurried and got dressed, and left my room in haste. As I walked towards the dining area, I noticed that Snow wasn't around, so I thought that she was still asleep. I found an official standing by the exit; when I gained the courage, I finally asked, "Why are we stopped? Where are we?"  
In a kind voice the official replied with a smile, "We are just outside the arena; we're refueling so that we can drop you two off, and get out quickly."  
I was in shock that we had made it this quickly, so in the calmest way I possibly could manage, I nodded to him and walked off.  
The rest of the trip was a fog, I do remember Snow waking up to find me on the couch in tears, and I do remember the intercom go off saying, "Arrival in 10 minutes." It is almost time, unfortunately, we don't even get trained either, so we're going in blind. When we entered the arena, we had to enter a tunnel, for awhile the outside was pitch-black, where as inside, the lights had come on. The darkness was broke, revealing a forest biome, with giant trees, a waterfall, and several kinds of animals. We entered the station around 12, from the point we got off the train to the point where we were being registered, me and Snow were holding hands. They briefed us on what was out there, which only took half an hour. In that half hour, the only thing I actually heard was, "Weapons in the center, usually spears and swords. If you survive, everyday in the center will be more supplies; these can range from weapons to food." I didn't really care for this myself, but incase I couldn't be near Snow, at least I could get her something to protect herself. When the whole thing was done, they sent us to tube like things that would send us up into the arena. They split each person up, so they aren't right next to each other but more across from each other. There were only sixteen of us in this arena, but there are tons of other arenas around the world. Before all this happened, I made sure to tell her my plan of getting weapons and running, while she runs and hides. I made the promise that I would find her and that we would hide together and not fight unless we had to. As I looked around the room, I noticed that there was a clock in the center, hanging down from the concrete roof. It was digital and was counting down from three minutes to the time that the tubes rise up, and then we would have to wait another thirty seconds before we would be able to go because if we leave a second sooner, they would kill us on the spot. The clock said a minute left when I decided that I would use my vampire speed to get to the center and get a sword and a supply bag, and make the run towards the forest and find Snow. When the clock struck thirty seconds, the floor started to rise. You could hear the sounds of clicking as the mines under us turned on. There was no way out now, and we all knew it. As I looked around at the faces, you could tell that they were scared, except for a few that were bigger and more muscular then the others that knew they could survive this or thought they could by chance. Snow seemed more relax when she saw me in a cool state, and in fact, I was perfectly ok with what was about to happen. All I'd have to do is stay with Snow and make sure that the cameras weren't on me while I made a move to feast on one of the victims, and from the looks of it, I'm glad they're older kids because if there was a younger kid, I don't think I could actually kill them. The floor stopped, and the roof opened up spilling light into our faces, blinding some of us. Boy, was I glad I was allowed to put on sun block before this started; I would be fried as soon as the roof opened. As soon as the roof opened completely, the floor rose again, and finally stopped revealing the field that surrounded us, and surrounding the field was a line of trees. After I stopped looking around, I heard a click and then I loud boom. Two pillars next to me were the remains of one of the tributes. I assumed the pressure got to whomever it was and not just stupidity that got to them. After that a lot of us got sick to our stomachs and threw up or rather just turned to stone and didn't move a muscle. From the way they lined us up, the person she was facing was her partner in this mess because from the look of his face, he knew that he would be alone for the rest of this. There was an announcement that was to remind us to not move until the buzzer went off, in my mind I thought, I think that should have gone off while we were still underground, and not after one of us found out the hard way. After fifteen seconds, the center of the floor opened and a second floor rose revealing item. When I finally got a good look at the items, I saw that there were two swords, one shield, a bow with a quiver of twelve arrows, several spears, and eight bags which could hold anything from a water bottle to a box of matches inside. At five seconds, there was a countdown on the intercom. In those five seconds, I decided that I would grab a sword, the shield, and two bags, and make my way towards the woods. "Three, two, one" then the buzzard went off. It was all but a blur; I saw Snow run towards the forest along with several others, while the rest and I ran for the center. I didn't use my vampire speed to get there, mainly because I couldn't get through the people who got in my way fast enough, but I did have to use my vampire strength to get what I wanted, which ended up me making the first fatality when I snapped the person's head sideways and continued to run towards the weapons. I grabbed the sword and the shield, and had just gotten the second bag around my shoulders when the pain hit me, I dropped to the ground. The person, who got the bow and arrows, was quick and the arrow speared me through the thigh. As quick as I could pull the arrow out was just about the same speed as the person behind her made his strike, killing her with the other sword. We locked eyes, and for a while, I thought he was going to come after me, but instead he nodded, as if to say you're welcome, and went off. In this time my leg healed, and with vampire speed, I was off. I wasn't more than a quarter of the mile into the woods when I found Snow, and after that, it wasn't a half a mile before we found shelter in a cave. I handed her the shield and the sword and told her, "Only use this when you need it." She nodded, and after that, we emptied the bags to check out what we had. In one bag we got a flashlight, a full box of matches, a thermal blanket, rope, and a steel water bottle. And in the other, there was bleach for distilling water, a half filled water bottle, a tarp, and some rope. We decided that we could use the tarp on the face of the cave and try and sleep the night away. When we finished covering the cave, it was about dusk, so we decided to just stay in the cave and hope that no one decides to come in. When it finally began to get dark, we made the decision to just go to sleep and wait for tomorrow. Around midnight, we were abruptly awakened by the loud booms that signified the deaths of the tributes. There were twelve bangs, which meant that there were only six of us left. I stayed awake while Snow slept. In this time, I made the decision to go out and hunt for a deer or something to eat, and I was really hoping that the cameras would find something more interesting than me. With vampire speed, I was in the woods, trying my best to find something bigger then a squirrel but to no prevail. About a half hour later, I decided that there was nothing big around to even satisfy my hunger, so I took to the trees and headed back. When I got to the mouth of the cave, I noticed someone else was in the tree, looking over the cave. He was going to try and kill Snow, and I wasn't going to let that happen. In seconds, I was on the same limb as he was, and in another few seconds, he would be found dead by the officials with animal bites around his neck with his blood drained out. My hunger subsided for the first time in what seems like years I wasn't endangering Snow's life anymore. I was so happy that I didn't hear the other guy coming up behind me until he was right behind me, ready to strike; lucky for him I wasn't hungry and didn't feel like killing him, so all I did was send him flying with a quick blow to the chest. His body flew for a few yards and then finally crumbled at the foot of a tree with a loud cracking sound coming from him and a gasp escaping him leaving him breathless. All he did was twitch for a few minutes and then nothing. He was dead, and I caused it, unintentional death was easier than I thought, oh well, can't do anything about it, it happened and there was no going back. I had made my third kill, which meant that Snow and I, along with three other people, were still around. Two more kills and I will know that Snow and I will be safe, three more and we leave for home. After I finished checking to see if there was anything on the dude, which there was some jerky but nothing else; I went back into the cave and fell asleep next to Snow.  
The next day we were awaken by the promise of food in the center, and by the fear of losing our lives in a one way out cave. As we were putting up the sleeping bag, and I was taking down the tarp, she noticed the two dead guys outside.  
"Wow, look how close they were to us! They could have easily killed us while we slept." She said with a sad look in her eyes. I got the last side of the tarp down before I spoke,  
"Yeah, I guess we got lucky last night." I hate lying to her, but this time it's to keep her safe, at least I think it is. After that, we didn't speak till we left for the center. About halfway there, Snow broke the silence with a question,  
"So when were you going to tell me you were the killer on those deaths?"  
"How'd you figure that out?" I replied hoping that she'll trust me still.  
"Blood on your t-shirt gives it away pretty easily." She stopped me, and pointed at a single spot of blood on the center of my collar.  
"Oh, I'm sorry; I should have told you in the caves. Yes, I did kill them, but only because they were going to try and kill you. I did it to save you." I explained.  
"It's ok, I'm glad you saved us though, but please tell me the next time you decide to play guard dog in the night would ya?" She smiled at me, which gave me the signal that I had made the right decision, and that I was safe and out of the dog house.  
"I will, don't worry. Let's get these supplies and get back to the cave." I suggested, in which she nodded and we continued towards the center.  
The walk was uneventful, although we saw a few deer here and there, so I made the mental note to go deeper into the forest next time I get hungry. It was around midday when we finally reached the edge of the woods. As we looked around, we noticed no was out and that there were three bags left along with some plates that had food on them. It was quiet in the center beside the occasion chirping of the birds, which seemed to go along with some sort of humming; it was calm and peaceful in the center where death loomed over everyone that entered. I made the decision that I would run to the center, grab two bags, and get out. When I was ready to go, Snow put a hand on my shoulder and pointed. Across on the other side of the opening, there was a girl running straight for one of the bags. She was a redheaded girl with a fox like face. That was all that I noticed before she died just before the center. A spear had pierced through the spine and then came out through her rib cage. When she dropped, the spear stuck into the ground and made a shish kabob out of her. Snow looked away, and was gagging in disgust; unfortunately for me, I couldn't look away. All I could do was think about how that could have been me if I had ran out there at the time I wanted, if Snow hadn't placed her hand on my shoulder I would have been on that spear, blood spilling from my chest. I was grateful that she had stopped me before I did something stupid. After a minute or so, the body slipped down the spear and fell to the ground. Not a second after the body touched the ground, the killer came out from the woods, grabbed a bag, and bolted for the woods again. Now's my chance, if I didn't go now, then all the bags would be gone. I looked to Snow, giving her a look of assurance, and bolted for the last remaining bags. I had just reached the bags when I heard the worse thing in the world. It was a girl screaming; I thought for sure it was Snow. So I grabbed both bags and with great speed was in the woods again. Luckily, it wasn't Snow, it was someone else. "Charles," her eyes said that she was in fear, "How did you get over here so quickly?" In my mind all I could think about was how stupid I was to be using my vampire speed where anyone could have seen me. I was trying to come up with an excuse, and when I had finally came up with one, I noticed it. There was a guy just behind her with a sword. When I gained my voice, it was too late; he swung the sword, hitting her arm, leaving a giant gash into it. I lost it; with seeing the girl of my life fall to the ground in pain, I lost my cool, and broke. With all my strength, I sent the guy flying, after I hit him in the face, leaving a cracking noise as his skull broke around my fist and then the cracking of his spine as it hits the tree a few yards away. I made sure he was dead before I calmed down; then I checked on Snow. "Charlie, I'm dying." Snow was bleeding badly from her arm.  
"It'll be ok Snow, it has to be. I can't lose you. Snow, I love you." I was in tears and I was trying to think of ways to save her, and then it hit me. As risky as it was, I had no other option. "Snow, I need to tell you something, Snow, I'm a vampire." I showed my fangs, so she would believe me, "Snow, there's a way to save you, but it's risky. I can turn you into a vampire and hope that your arm will heal." Snow didn't answer, she was going quickly, and I had no other option. "I'm sorry Snow, but I have to try. I'm not losing you." With that, I lifted her up and with ease, my fangs sank into her neck. The process of changing a human into a vampire is hard for some to do. The vampire has to have the best control not to kill the human while the process goes forth. The vampire has to drain the blood, just so much to not kill them, but have them on the edge, and with Snow losing all the blood she did, it didn't take long. Then the vampire has to give blood back, while forcing the thought of vampire kind into the blood that enters them. After all that, it's a series of different effects, from just no movement, to having them jerk around as their body tries to get used to the blood that enters and makes more blood exactly like the new blood. Snow didn't move for a few minutes, her eyes turned pale, she seemed lifeless, and she looked gone. I sat there for an hour, while she didn't move. I sat there crying the whole time; I didn't care if someone was behind me or not. After an hour or so, she started moving again, I looked at her arm where the big gash was; it was healing, leaving a scar. Her chest started to move with each breath she took. She was back, and now I was tearing up in happiness. Her eyes opened, and she smiled and said, "I guess the risk was in your favor vampire boy."  
I was smiling right back, and with a chuckle I replied with, "Hey, I'm not the only vampire here now." I helped her up, and after a few wobbles, she could stand on her own. "How does it feel, being a vampire now?" I looked at her, making sure that she was ok, and that there wasn't anything else wrong.  
"Well, it's definitely different I can say that, I'll definitely have to learn a lot about what I can do, and I guess I'll have the best teacher to learn from is also my boyfriend." She said with a smile, showing her fangs a little. I was actually in shock, not because of fear, but because before this day, she had never called me her boyfriend or anything like that, granted it wasn't hard to tell we were dating, but still it was nice to hear her say it though.  
"There's only one last person left before we leave for home, and then I'll teach you want I know. One thing you'll have to learn is, if its daylight, stay to the shadows, or if you go out, if it gets too hot to bare, run to a shady area and cool down before going out again. Also, contrary to belief, we do not sparkle in the sunlight." I said in a half serious half joking way.  
After we established that she was ok, we went towards our cave again, so we could sleep through the night. We got to the cave just as the sun got dark, and the weather got bad, lightning lit up the sky, thunder made the earth shake and rumble. We had just put the tarp up when the rain started to fall. We started a fire in the cave to keep warm and decided to go through the bags that I had obtained recently; there wasn't much in them except for another sleeping bag and some food in a plastic bag, which resembled meat, but we didn't want to risk health issues on rotten food. So for the night, we lay in the sleeping bags next to each other and listened to the rain hit the tarp all night until we finally fell asleep.  
The next morning was uneventful, except that we decided to go hunt for deer and see if we could find the last person. So we packed the rest of the stuff away, leaving the tarp up so that we could, if needed, just come back to it and not worry about putting it back up. With are bags filled, and on our shoulders, we left for the center once more. We reached the center half an hour later, and seeing a few deer around, we hid our packs and went hunting. When our bellies were full with blood, we went forth, and hunted for the last person needed to win. We reached a cliff on the opposite side of the arena and didn't see anything except the remnants of a fire, which meant there was someone here once, but must have left before the storm last night, that's what we thought at least. We heard a groan of pain, coming from the edge of the cliff. There on a ledge ten feet from the top was the last guy, lying in a pool of blood that was coming from a gash on his head. "He's not going to last long with all the blood coming out of him." I said, kneeling down next to the ledge, "Hey buddy, how you doing down there?" The guy down there was but a kid, no more than 15, looked up and groaned what sounded like words, but were not really audible. With concern in her eyes, Snow looked over and asked, "How are you able to contain yourself from jumping down there, and draining him? The smell of his blood is just, incredible. It makes me want to jump down there myself."  
I sighed in relief and stood up next to her and said with as much of a serious tone as I could, "I have control. We've been together for 15 years now, what stopped me from feeding off you was that I had control. Yes, it's hard, but it gets easier after awhile. Trust me, I promise you'll learn to have the same control. If you wish to jump down, then do it, and levitate back up here." The look on her face said it all. "Yes, we can levitate. It's not hard, loosen the muscles in your body, and imagine yourself floating, if you want to go up, imagine yourself lighter, if you wish to go down, imagine yourself heavy, but not too heavy, you can fall like a rock if you do that, just go easy in your thoughts, and you'll be fine." With a reassuring nod, she tried it before she jumped down there. She levitated a few feet and then eased herself down to the ground.  
"Wow, that's awesome. That'll come in handy when I need to clean the top of the shelves." After that, we chuckled a little and then she levitated down.  
When her feet hit the ledge next to the kid, she gave me a look and then looked down at the boy and bit into him. In seconds he moaned out in pain, in minutes she was floating back up to me, we had won the games, and were finally allowed to leave. On the intercom came a voice that congratulated us and told us that in the center of the arena would be a waiting helicopter that would take us home. We looked at each other and smiled. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss. I held her close and kissed her back. I didn't want to lose this memory at all. We rushed to the center, racing each other with the speed we had. We had reached the center of the arena, and there in the center was the helicopter, and a group of people waiting for us. We boarded the helicopter, and within minutes of take off, Snow fell asleep leaning on my shoulder. We reached a checkpoint around late afternoon for refueling. We got home late that night, but no one was waiting for us after we landed. So after saying thank you to the pilot who got us home, we walked down the street. We got five feet out when this man came from the plane yelling at us, so we stopped and waited for him to catch up. When he got to us, he explained to us that he was the founder of the games and that he wanted to congratulate us on our win, in which we, as kindly as we could, flipped him off and continued our way home.  
Things really changed after the games. We later found out that there were to be no more games again afterwards because it was deemed wrong and unusual entertainment, and the founder was given a choice. It was either death where he stood, life in prison, or be hunted by the winners of the games previously. He made his choice when he pulled the gun on himself, and in taking his life, gave future children a brighter future without the games. When Snow and I graduated the following year, we made the decision to get married that summer. After that, we jumped from place to place, moving from Texas, to even Alaska, but we finally settled in a small town named Chrisman. We have been living here for three years now, and I don't regret it at all. Now we own a farm and have twins on the way. It's a quiet town here; no one asks about our experiences in the games, they just treat us like normal people. Which I'm starting to like, I don't usually like not being center of attention, but the spotlight must go on, and this isn't my time to shine anymore. Well, that's the story of how I met Snow and our time in the Hunting games, nothing too eventful really. Maybe when my kids grow old enough to understand this, I'll show them, and maybe one day, they'll write about themselves as well.  
When I finished writing this, Snow, my wife, comes outside onto the deck and asked "When are you coming to bed? It's getting late."  
As I put away the notebook, I looked up at her and smiled, "Here in a few, I think I'll sit out here and watch the stars."  
"Want company," she came over and sat down right next to me, and laid her head on my shoulder.  
"Of course" I replied, brushing her hair from her eyes, and laying my head onto hers. We sat there for a few, and then went inside, and went to bed.

The End


End file.
